1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to systems that provide access between GR-303 systems and broadband systems.
2. Background of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 depicts a common prior art arrangement for local telecommunications access. Shown are telephones that are connected to a local switch through remote digital terminals. Typically, there are several more telephones connected to each remote digital terminal, but the number depicted has been restricted for purposes of clarity. The connections between the telephones and the remote digital terminals typically carry analog signals over twisted pair wires. but other connections are also known. The remote digital terminals provide a digital interface between the callers and the local switch by converting the analog signals from the callers into a multiplexed digital signal for the local switch. A common standard for the connection between the remote digital terminal and the local switch is provided in Bellcore Reference GR-TSY-000303 (GR-303). The GR-303 format is very similar to the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) format. ISDN has bearer channels (B) and a signaling channel (D) that are typically combined at the primary rate (23B+D) or at the basic rate (2B+D). Both the ISDN format and the GR-303 format are well known.
At present, broadband systems are being developed and implemented. Broadband systems provide telecommunications service providers with many benefits, including higher capacities, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs. However, callers may not have broadband terminals that can access these broadband systems. These callers need an effective interface that provides them with access to sophisticated broadband systems without the need for their own broadband terminals. Telecommunications service providers also need such an interface in order to use their broadband systems to provide services to a larger base of users.